PPGX Book 1 Chapter 1 Retirement
by llamaguy14
Summary: a few years back someone told me I couldn't make a cool story with the powerpuff girls involved, today I begin the journey in proving them wrong. What you're probably thinking is something along the lines of "why is this story worth my time" well this stinkin piece of literature has it all, action, humor, intense situations, interest, violent action, romance, and more action.


Darkness had enveloped the landscape...

All Blossom could see was pure darkness…

1

In a foreign world only the sound of burning could be heard. The wind gently blows revealing what's left of a village. In it, a single person stood amongst the wreckage, with his hands held high towards the air, as if to soak in the sight around him. He laughed deeply to himself, pleased at what he had done, and what had happened.

Blossom observed that the man was wearing what appeared to be war clothing from the World War 2 period. She stiffened as the man slowly turned around looking at her. She gasped as she looked and caught a glimpse of his eyes. In his pupils He seemed to have what she could make out to be a black X.

2

She awoke breathing heavy. Just a dream, she thought to herself. Or was it? What if my powers are showing me something? She wondered. Irrelevant. Tomorrow was a big day. Tomorrow was the day that she had to address the world.

Blossom heard her door open slightly and turned. She focused her vision to see a naive presence hesitating to approach. "Bubbles," she quietly called out, "it's okay to come in." Bubbles slipped in holding her old Octi Doll close. Keeping it all these years still.

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "Do you think its a good idea...to retire?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Of course it is!" Blossom said trying to cover up her doubt, a skill she had almost perfected at this point. "At least now we will get a chance to be normal girls, like we always have wanted."

"I guess you're right." she said, reassured. "I just wanted to know you were okay."

"I'm fine." Blossom said, lying once again. "How's Buttercup?" Blossom asked looking up from her thinking posture.

"She'll be fine." Bubbles said with a gentle tone. "She just needs some time, that's all."

"Right...time" Blossom repeated. "I hope so"

3

Buttercup paced back and forth. Her room was colored in a dark green color with many items most girls would find boyish, but Buttercup never really cared much for other people's opinions of her. She had been a crime fighter for eleven years now.

"It doesn't make sense, why now? We were at our prime, weren't we?" She grew in frustration.

"I hate giving up" she scowled, then relaxing herself. "Whatever the reason, I have to trust Blossom. Even if I don't agree with her." She looked out her window observing the skyline of Megaville, the city they moved to years ago upon leaving Townsville.

"Even if I don't agree." Buttercup said again while staring at the moon over the city she used to protect.

4

The next day a large crowd had gathered around the main square of Megaville's city hall. The media had all gathered in hopes to capture every detail of what the three young female heroines had to announce. Despite keeping a busy schedule, the girls were the center of much celebrity type gossip. The internet was filled with odd rumors that ranged from Blossom dating Tim Tebow to the girls being a part of the New World Order. Cameras flashed as Blossom prepared to take the stage. Normally she was very brave when addressing the people, but this time was different. She looked out over the crowd with compassion for every individual present. She and her sisters had dedicated their lives to protecting these people. As she observed, questions again filled her mind. Was this what was right? These people looked at her with so much admiration and hope. Who would give the people hope when they were gone? Despite technological advancements with the police, she feared it wouldn't be enough.

This is all I know, she thought. Without notice, she felt the gentle touch of her sister's hand. Blossom turned and saw both of her sisters behind her. Bubbles smiled at her, and even Buttercup gave a nod of approval.

It was all Blossom needed.

As she approached the podium, everyone grew silent as one reporter emerged from the crowd.

"Ms. Utonium, how do you view the current events with the rise of anti-heroism in Megaville and the world?"

Another reporter then piped "How do you feel about Russia's president referring to supers as quote unquote 'walking atomic weapons'?"

"Only to him." Buttercup joked quietly enough for only her sisters to catch.

Another lady quickly shouted holding her microphone as close to Blossom as possible. "Are you worried another person of your power or stronger could ever challenge or defeat you?"

"That's impossible." Blossom quickly responded.

"Which is impossible, another person with your powers existing, or someone stronger than you?"

"Both." Blossom quickly retorted. "All of the remnants of earth's chemical X is gone." This only sturd the crowd even more. Noticing this Blossom brought closure to the exchange. "We are the only ones of our kind, no one will or can challenge us."

A man shoved his way through the crowd. "What about those rowdy ruff boys? Your battle with them didn't seem to go in your favor." he shouted

"They are gone." Buttercup stood up. "We are unbeatable plain and simple, no one like us is left to challenge us and even if they were I'd like to see them try!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom whispered. "Thats enough", Blossom then turned to the media saying "That..that wasn't what I was here to address,"

"Then what might I ask are you here to say?" asked another eager reporter.

Taking a deep Breath Blossom continued. "We are here to announce our retirement from our positions as the Powerpuff Girls."

The Hornets nest had been stirred and it seemed that everyone was into a frenzy. This was big news. Superheroes had been leaving their positions in masses lately, so it came as little surprise that the girls may have been discouraged, but to retire at such a young age? This was big news indeed.

5

It was a long flight home for the three girls. It was difficult for all them but ironically they all were relieved by situation. The three girls felt a sigh of relief come over them as they approached their home. When they reached their destination it was almost dark.

"At least flying never gets old right?" Blossom shrugged.

"Yeah" giggled Bubbles.

"At least we can still do that." Buttercup grumbled.

Blossom sighed. Her attempt to diffuse the situation had failed, for now at least. The three girls entered the house to a much expected surprise party. They had known it was planned but they acted surprised nonetheless.

"Surprise!" The crowd of people yelled in unison. The girls all smiled in response to the reception given to them by many friends they had known over the years.

"Bet you didn't see this coming." the professor teased with a cup of punch in hand. Blossom smiled in response as the other girls had scattered to talk with some of the guests. Buttercup had challenged some of the guys to compete in video games. Bubbles was unknowingly grabbing the attention of several boys as usual. Showing no mutual interest, but politely distancing herself from them.

Blossom had been in deep thought while her sisters had dispersed through the party. She noticed the different people who had come to the party. Many fellow students and other heroes including the famous Teen Titans. However, the person she was hoping to see was not present.

"Professor?" she finally said quietly.

"Yes dear? Having a good time?" he asked.

"Was..." She gathered herself. "Wasn't Dexter invited?" She tried to ask without showing any particular emotion.

The Professor thought for a moment. "Yes, come to think of it he was." He said as Blossom lowered her head. "But I'm sure that he had a good reason for not showing up." The professor said encouragingly. "Now, why don't you go and have a good time."

"You're right." She said, slowly beginning to regain her feeling of joy as she sped off to enjoy the party like the others. The professor smiled, watching his kids enjoying themselves as he moved into the kitchen. From behind him he heard the voice of an old friend. He turned to see his old friend Jack next to him.

"How do you think they are taking it?" The Samurai asked.

"I think It's been the most difficult for Buttercup, but they seem to be taking it well." The professor replied. Next to him he saw another person he knew from his recent time in Megaville. Mrs. Wakeman, another successful scientist. She came up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and asked.

"And how are you taking all of this?" She asked in a comforting manner.

The professor sighed. "I will support them no matter what they choose, and this...I just hope that their enemies don't take advantage of this."

Mrs. Wakeman smiled. "They have already proven they can defeat anything that is thrown at them."

"I guess so, and at least they will have the opportunity to be normal little girls." The professor said.

"But they aren't little girls anymore, Professor. Someday they will be on their own." Mrs. Wakeman said, holding up a picture of her created daughter Jenny. "They all seem to be growing up so fast."

"Indeed." Samurai Jack said, crossing his arms. The three of them suddenly heard a commotion from the wall of the kitchen. From behind the wall Danny Phantom entered using his intangibility. Upon entering he put his hand behind his head and looked at the others a bit embarrassed.

"I'm late, aren't I?" Danny asked feeling a bit awkward.

"It's quite alright Daniel." The professor reassured. "I'm glad you could make it"

"Happy to be here." Danny replied. "It's nice to see the girls finally able to except normal lives like the rest of us." He said with a sigh

"What about that sidekick of yours? Has she hung the hat as it were?" Wakeman asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Danny lowered his head. "Some people don't want to give up the lifestyle. We've had disagreements but she insists on continuing. She's strong willed you know."

"I wonder where she gets that from." The Professor joked.

Danny put his hand behind his head. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her."

Mrs Wakeman then alluded to another subject of interest. "And what of your newest invention?"

"Hmm?" Danny asked, confused at the intended question. "Come again?"

The Professor continued the friendly taunt. "You know. Your successful experiment?" He Joked.

To help with the confusion, Samurai Jack simply nudged him and said. "They are asking how your son is doing."

"Oh, right." Danny said reassured. "He is doing well, for now."

"And Sam?" The Samurai asked.

Danny walked towards the window and chuckled to himself. "A man couldn't ask for a better wife. She's been strong through all of this. With our son and his issues."

"We will do what we can to stabilize his gifts." The professor said.

"As long as he is kept out of the hands of our enemies, then I am reassured. Might I ask about the girls? It won't be easy for them to transition from heroes to normal citizens?"

The professor smiled. "I have an Idea that might help. A breath of fresh air if you will. It will be like adding someone to our little family." The professor laughed to himself a bit as he turned his attention towards the living room. He noticed Bubbles and her friends having fun, playing games and enjoying the surrounding company . He then turned his attention to Blossom, overseeing things as usual. The professor noticed she still seemed uncertain about everything. Not to his surprise he noticed Buttercup off by herself, but this time was different. There is disunity, as if a missing piece to the family that seemed to surface itself as of late, and hopefully his plan would fix all that.


End file.
